


A Happy Accident

by Melilossa



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melilossa/pseuds/Melilossa
Summary: Sportacus loses his memory (again).





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A huge THANK YOU to AO3 user Talax (who wrote amazing fics, go check him out!), who beta'ed everything. You're the best, it was so much fun. You're officially the step dad to this fic.

 

_Bililip. Bililip. Bililip._

 

His head ached. His whole body, in fact. And this weird noise... Where was he? What was he doing?

 

He tried to move but something heavy sat on top of him. He groaned, and the noise suddenly stopped, replaced by the voice of... someone.

 

"Sportacus? Sportacus!"

 

Was that his name? The voice sounded worried, and directed towards him. Sportacus slowly opened his eyes.

 

A man was crouching next to him. He was all limbs, and wore a lot of purple. Long stripes covered his clothes, and a frown was etched on his face.

 

Was he dead, was the first thought that went through his head. Was he seeing an angel? He felt light and pleasantly warm looking at the stranger's face.

 

"Are you okay? I heard your crystal."

 

Crystal?

 

"Here, let's get this off you."

 

The man put his hands on the... machine... that was on Sportacus. He started to pull at it but seemed to have some trouble, so Sportacus helped him by pushing as well. The two of them managed to get him out from under the machine and he tried to stand up.

 

"Whoa there, not so fast. Did you hit your head? How many fingers do you see?”

 

He didn’t think that was the most important thing to worry about, but still answered: “Two.”

 

Sportacus, if that was really his name, found himself in an unusual position: he couldn’t remember who, or where, he was and, most importantly, who was the man in front of him.

 

“Ah, good. Can you imagine what everyone would say if you had been injured? Robbie Rotten, we can't trust that guy, betrays people even when they’re just trying to help! Here, get up. Slowly!”

 

With “Robbie’s” hands around him, Sportacus managed to get up. The room spun for a bit but at least he didn’t feel like throwing up.

 

He didn’t know if he should tell Robbie he couldn’t remember anything. The man seemed upset already, maybe he would feel guilty if he knew, and Sportacus didn’t want that.

 

He felt something for Robbie. He didn't know him, at least didn't remember, but the man was nice, was worried about him, and he didn’t want to bother him.

 

But who was he? Who was he to Sportacus?

 

“I leave you alone for one second, I swear, and the next thing I know you’re trapped under one of my inventions.”

 

The man was an inventor? He was the one who built all these machines? He looked around, impressed.

 

“That’s what you get for trying to clean my old stuff anyway, Sportaspoon. I told you to leave it, but no, I want to help you Robbie, it will be fine Robbie, what could happen Robbie?”

 

Despite how harshly the man spoke, his touch was gentle. One of his hands had not left his side, and he found himself sitting in a very orange and very fluffy chair. A hand caressed the back of his head, cold fingers making their way through his hair, and he shivered.

 

“I don’t think you bumped your head.”

 

Robbie seemed to care about him a lot.

 

Sportacus tried to remember who he was. Or what they had been doing. According to what he knew and what Robbie had said, he had been helping him with some cleaning, then fell, and forgot everything… That didn’t help him much.

 

“Don’t scare me like that," Robbie mumbled. "What will we do without our favorite hero? The people of LazyTown are already helpless as they are.”

 

Again, a name he didn’t know. The hand left his head and Robbie circled around to face him.

 

“At least no one would eat sportscandy anymore,” he added, voice teasing.

 

Sportacus looked up. Robbie was wearing a small smile on his face, eyes twinkling. He looked so handsome like that. A bit mischievous.

 

Then he frowned, and made his way to the worktable in a corner of the room.

 

“Whatever.”

 

What was he, to Sportacus? And why did he suddenly act like he didn’t care?

“I was in the middle of something, you know,” Robbie called from across the room. “I need to work on this solar panel thing you want. Because I listen to what you say. But when I ask for you to be careful, no! Why should we listen? It’s fun to scare Robbie half to death.”

 

"Sorry."

 

"You better be."

 

He continued to mutter to himself while his hands moved about, grabbing some wires, assembling metal pieces. Sportacus watched calmly, while still trying to piece his life back together.

 

I don’t know him, he thought, but I really like Robbie. He seems really cool. When he looks at me I feel warm and safe. And I think he likes me as well. But then, why is he mad? I’m fine. More or less.

 

He heard a crash, someone cursing, and then more grumbling. He realized he had been staring at the back of Robbie’s head for a while, and directed his gaze around the room. It wouldn’t do for him to be caught.

 

The house they were in was, well, strange. It mostly consisted of one big room, with metallic walls and windows that were painted over so no one couldn't see outside (or from outside, maybe), and then a few doors led to smaller rooms behind them. They had come from the middle one.

 

The house was cold and, despite the light coming from the lamps on the ceiling, dark. Yet it still felt, if not comfortable, at least lived-in. Papers and clothes strewn about, machines half-finished and books left open.

 

Under his feet was a carpet the same color as the chair. It felt soft under his feet (didn't he have shoes?), and a small blanket had been thrown on one of the armrests. Most likely by Robbie when he heard him fall.

 

The chair was really comfortable now that he thought of it. As his eyes closed, something else nagged at the back of his mind: if he hadn’t hit his head with the fall, why couldn’t he remember anything?

 

*

 

When he woke up, it was to a hand pressed to his forehead.

 

“I think you’re fine. Still, it’s not often I find you sleeping during the day.”

 

He opened his eyes. Robbie was bent towards him, hand still on his forehead, looking at him intently. Sportacus felt his heart beat faster. They were standing really close...

 

Seeing that he was awake, Robbie suddenly righted himself, straightened his vest, and made his way to some weird machine behind them.

 

Sportacus got up as well, suddenly feeling full of energy. Did that happen often? Did he need to run around, maybe?

 

His only warning was a “Catch!” before something went flying towards him. His hand shot up automatically and he felt his fingers wrap around… an apple?

 

He took a bite. It was really good.

 

“You’re not afraid I poisoned it?”

 

Sportacus looked up, eyes wide. What? But Robbie merely snorted, waving his hand as in to say, ‘forget it’.

 

So, Robbie was mad at him. To the point where he should have expected the apple to be poisoned. Was it only because of the accident? Or did they have an argument before that?

 

They seemed pretty close. Close enough to joke about harmful substances, enough that Robbie didn’t mind him sleeping in his chair…

 

The lanky man brushed past him, a piece of cake in hand, and went to sit in the chair.

 

Wait… Were they together? That would explain what he was doing here, helping him clean the rooms, sleeping here, why Robbie had been so worried about him.

 

Sportacus blushed. He was lucky, then. His boyfriend was handsome, and smart.

 

“Are you just going to stand there, staring at nothing?” He jumped. “Not even a few push-ups?”

 

Sportacus dropped to the ground, thankful to have something to do. He started to do push-ups with both hands, then only one arm, and then with only one arm and one leg. It felt good to move. It helped him think.

 

If they were a couple indeed, then he should find a way to make amends. If he apologized, and Robbie forgave him, maybe he could tell him about his memory loss. Or maybe, by then, he would remember everything.

 

Sportacus took a deep breath, and sat up. “I’m sorry.”

 

Robbie looked up from his plate, one eyebrow raised.

 

“F-For falling down, and nearly breaking my neck. I also nearly broke your machine.”

 

Robbie shrugged. “It was just some old stuff anyway. From back in the day, you know? And you do worse every day. Jumping from great heights, flippity flopping above walls…”

 

“Is that why you’re mad? Because I’m always doing dangerous stuff?”

 

“What? I-I’m not mad!”

 

Robbie set his cake down on the table next to him and turned in his chair a bit, so that he was facing Sportacus.

 

“Look, yes, I was worried. But it’s fine. I know you, and I don’t expect you to change. So no, I’m not mad about what happened. Just, be careful next time.”

 

In that moment, Sportacus felt so much happiness, so much love for his boyfriend, he thought he would burst.

 

He stood up and put his hands on the armrest so he could get closer to him.

 

“Really?”

 

Robbie huffed. “Really, really.”

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t remember who he was, but Sportacus just felt so lucky, to have such an understanding boyfriend, he felt so loved, he couldn’t stop himself.

 

And so, he bent down, and kissed Robbie.

 

*

 

The kiss was soft, and tender, and alarmingly unexpected.

 

Robbie could hear his thoughts crashing together, making a horrible noise as he processed what was happening, and leaving a deafening silence in their place, only broken by the tiniest, quietest whisper: Sportacus was kissing him.

 

Sportacus... was... What?!

 

His brain started back up, and Robbie tried to understand.

 

There was no reason for this to be happening.

 

He knew Sportacus was... Easily excited. And would get all touchy and feelings and stuff.

 

But this.

 

He wasn't used to this.

 

Sportacus and him had become close through the years. After the initial hate Robbie had felt for him, he had accepted the hero in town.

 

Sportacus always tried to talk to him, and he laughed at his jokes, saved him when one of his plans failed, and worried about him.

 

They became friends. It wasn't much of a surprise. Sportacus was always so kind and forgiving. Asking Robbie if he wanted to play with him and the kids, or could he keep him company while he worked?

 

Of course, at first, he was suspicious. He didn't feel like he was worth all the attention. But it was hard to ignore such a ball of energy, hard to not smile at how cute the other was.

 

So they began to hang out, more and more, until it was rare to not see the pair together. Outside in the sun or, when it rained, you were sure to find them inside Robbie's home (as the airship was too far up for him to set foot in it).

 

He stopped his schemes four years after they first met.

 

Robbie found that Sportacus was full of surprises. He had learnt a lot of things through books and travelling, from different languages to various ways to tie a knot. He was funny, and a good listener.

 

And they talked, and talked. And along the way, he fell in love.

 

He could see the irony in that: the villain who once wanted nothing to do with him, was now completely infatuated with the hero.

 

When he realized that, Robbie locked himself down in his lair for a whole week, only coming out when Sportacus threatened to break down the hatch.

 

He didn't know what to do about it. Telling him would, if not ruin their friendship, at least alter it, and not in a good way. Robbie didn't think Sportacus would ever return his feelings.

 

Until now.

 

Was this happening? Or was Robbie the one who had hit his head?

 

It felt real. Sportacus was kissing him, ever so softly, his eyes closed and still leaning with his hands on the armrest.

 

Robbie closed his eyes as well. He would question this later, this was too good an opportunity to pass.

 

He deepened the kiss a bit, hesitantly putting his hands on top of Sportacus', and felt the other smile.

 

It was getting warm in the lair. The kiss grew more intense, and he felt a tongue prodding at his lips.

 

He couldn't get enough. Enough air, enough of Sportacus.

 

As if reading his mind, Sportacus broke the kiss so he could straddle Robbie's legs. He then resumed making out with him, hands tangling in his hair, nose softly bumping into his.

 

Things were moving a bit fast.

 

*

 

It felt so good to kiss him.

 

Sportacus felt his whole body thrumming with energy. They were meant to be, he couldn't think of this as anything else. If his mind couldn't tell him, his body would: he loved this man.

 

Heart beating fast, heat coursing through his veins, a low buzz in his head. He felt alive.

 

And it wasn't enough. His hands moved on Robbie's body. On his shoulders, down his arms, settling on his hips. He wanted to be closer to him, to feel the skin under the clothes.

 

A hand gently pushed him away.

 

"Let me breath at least."

 

Sportacus chuckled, looking at him. Robbie's cheeks were bright red, his hair somewhat disheveled. A smile was glued to his face, making his eyes crinkle. Beautiful.

 

"You don't do things half-way, huh? So, what was this about?"

 

Sportacus shrugged. "I'm happy."

 

"That sounds like you," he rolled his eyes. "Is that all there is, though?"

 

"Well, I love you."

 

They both laughed again, still full of energy. Robbie stretched, arms going over the chair, then exhaled. All the stiffness seemed to leave his body at that, like a puppet with no strings. A weight seemed to have lifted from his shoulders. Sportacus was glad they had resolved everything.

 

It had not triggered any memories, however. He had hoped that a kiss would help, even if it wasn't the reason for it.

 

"Wait 'til we tell the kids."

 

His eyes went wide when he heard that. "We have kids, now?"

 

Robbie frowned. "No, what? I'm talking about the kids. I mean, I know you like them, but... Why did you say that?"

 

He was squinting at him, now. Oops. Sportacus had not thought about how to tell him this, but he didn't have a choice.

 

"Robbie, I need to tell you something."

 

"If this is about adoption, things are really moving too fast."

 

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's about what happened, when I fell. You told me I didn’t hit my head, but... I might, uhm, have forgotten everything including my own name and had to pretend to know what was happening and try to understand who you were."

 

Silence greeted his statement. Sportacus realized he had closed his eyes while speaking, and opened them.

 

Robbie's face was a blank mask of incomprehension. Then something lit up behind his eyes, and he frowned.

 

"You're serious?" Sportacus nodded. "No you're not. That can't be. You know my name, y-you --"

 

"You said your own name when you helped me," Sportacus interrupted. "As well as mine, and then I figured out we were together and you were sort of mad at me."

 

"Why didn't-- You thought-- Together??" Robbie tripped over his own words trying to ask multiple questions at once, before finally settling on the last one. "What do you mean, together?"

 

Oh.

 

"Well... Well, I thought-- Aren't we-- You seem to care for me a lot so..."

 

"So, the reason you kissed me, and said you loved me, it was all pretend?"

 

"I wanted to act as usual. Wait, that's not it. Where are you going?"

 

Robbie had pushed Sportacus aside so he could get up and made his way to the middle door.

 

He entered the room where everything had started and looked around. Sure enough, the culprit sat on the floor, innocent-looking. Robbie had overlooked it at first, too worried about his friend, but there was the Memory Sucker 3000.

 

Sportacus must have made it fall around him. The other machine, bigger and heavier, had taken all their attention.

 

And look where that lead them.

 

Robbie groaned, a hand coming up to rest on his face. It hadn't been a dream, yet it was worse. Now he knew the taste of Sportacus' lips yet knew the other had merely faked the feelings behind it.

 

"Robbie?" he heard from behind him. "What is it? What did you find?"

 

He went back to the other room and sat down heavily. "It was because of one of my inventions."

 

"Really?" Sportacus asked. He sat down on the carpet at their feet. "You must be really good, to create something that can make people forget everything."

 

Silence filled the lair.

 

It was awkward, to say the least. Sportacus didn't know what to say. He still liked Robbie, but now things were different. He hadn't kissed his boyfriend, he had kissed his friend. He had revealed his feelings to said person. What did he think of him, now?

 

Most likely, Robbie felt cheated. Which was understandable. But he also thought Sportacus had only faked it. And that wouldn't do.

 

Sportacus loved him, he knew it in his heart. He also knew it was reciprocated, if the kiss was any indication.

 

They had to clear things up.

 

Robbie sighed. "Why didn't you say anything? When it happened last time, you directly told me about it."

 

Last time, Sportacus thought. And then, Oh.

 

He didn't know why this was what did it, but everything fell into place.

 

He remembered.

 

Remembered coming to LazyTown in the first place. Playing with the kids, saving people. Meeting Robbie, and foiling his plans. Slowly falling in love with him. Deciding not to act on it.

 

Coming down to Robbie's lair earlier, asking if he needed help around the lair, insisting he didn't mind cleaning a bit.

 

Having fun sorting through old inventions, trying to climb around a huge machine, finding the Memory Sucker 3000.

 

Falling.

 

*

 

Sportacus was making a weird face, staring at nothing. His eyes were wide, and his face a shade paler than usual.

 

"Earth to Sportaflop," Robbie said, snapping his fingers in front of Sportacus’ face.

 

Sportacus suddenly looked at him, hand coming up to catch Robbie's, stilling him.

 

"Robbie."

 

Well, that was weird.

 

"Robbie, I remember now. I came down to help you clean up, and fell. You're Robbie, and I'm Sportacus!"

 

"Yeah," Robbie said while tugging at his hand. "Glad you're back with us. Give me my hand."

 

"It makes sense," he said, not letting go. "Why you let me sleep, and were worried about me. I'm your friend! And not--"

 

They both looked away at that. Sportacus finally let go of his hand, tucking both of his between his thighs.

 

"Yeah," Robbie drawled. "Let's forget about that whole thing."

 

Sportacus looked up, frowning. "What? Why would we do that?"

 

"Do I need to spell it out for you? It's embarrassing.” Robbie crossed his arms. “There, I said it.”

 

He had a point. Sportacus blurted out his feelings for him, thinking they were a couple. He had kissed Robbie, thinking it was probably not a big deal -- but it was. And Robbie had kissed him back.

 

"Next time," he continued, "just listen to me. And tell me things. And! This wouldn't have happened if you were lazy! I'm always right. Why is it so hard to follow what I say."

 

Sportacus smiled. He loved it when Robbie moved his arms around when he talked, and his voice would raise as he spoke, his lips quirking in different ways.

 

"Okay, Robbie. But we need to talk about this." He frowned. "I'm sorry I kissed you. But," and at this he raised a finger, "that does not mean I did not want it. Or like it. Because I did."

 

Robbie started to wave his hands around, not sure what to do. What was he saying!? He tried to get up, wanting to leave the room and to pretend nothing happened, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sportacus was standing in front of him, eyes boring into his.

 

"When I was without my memory, I still had my old feelings. My heart would flutter when you looked at me. I felt at peace knowing you were near. Now, I remember everything. I love you, Robbie. So yes, I'm sorry our first kiss happened like this. But no, I don't regret it."

 

The villain thought his ears would melt with how warm they felt. Oh, why did he have to wake up today?

 

"W-What makes you think I care?"

 

Sportacus laughed. "Come on, Robbie. Don't be like that. I know you liked kissing me. You were happy, when I said I loved you. Why does it change anything, that it happened while I was amnesiac?"

 

"It changes everything!" He threw his hands in the air, not knowing what to do with them. "You-- I-- It was an accident."

 

The look Robbie received made him feel small. "Not an accident. A misunderstanding. But it's turning out fine! It made us talk about our feelings, which would have never happened, if not for this."

 

Robbie crossed his arms. "That would have been perfect."

 

"Do you really think so?"

 

Oh. The hand on his shoulder went up to his face, holding his chin so Robbie would stop avoiding his gaze.

 

Never had he seen, or heard, Sportacus being so serious. Robbie squirmed in his seat.

 

"Do you really believe it would be better for us to never tell each other how we feel? I... don't know exactly what you feel for me, but I know I love you, and I know you liked kissing me. That's enough to build something. Something great!" He smiled. "Please, Robbie. Let us have this. You don't need to feel embarrassed, and we don't need to forget about it."

 

He was getting really close, Robbie realized. Sportacus had bent down a bit, still staring at him, breath ghosting over his lips.

 

"We can be together," Sportacus whispered.

 

He felt himself nod, focused on his mouth.

 

"Do you want to be with me?" Another nod. "Can I kiss you?"

 

Robbie wanted to kiss him, so badly. He felt his own hands reaching for Sportacus, bringing his face close to his. Their lips met urgently.

 

It was a whole new feeling. They had kissed not ten minutes ago, but it didn’t feel like it. Now, they could enjoy it fully.

 

Sportacus had recovered his memory, and he kissed him knowing full well what it meant to them both. The first time, he had felt happy, excited, and warm. Now, he was nearly brought to tears. He was alive, as if something had filled the emptiness in him.

 

Robbie, this time prepared, did not waste time questioning this. He could feel a tingling sensation crawling up his spine, goosebumps rising on his arms. He wanted to dance, sing, or cuddle until morning. He felt at home, in Sportacus’ arms.

 

It didn't last long. Sportacus gave him one more kiss before standing, eyes bright.

 

"Good."

 

"Good," Robbie echoed. "I-- I do love you, okay?" The smile he received made him blush. "Just, let's start slow."

 

"Of course, Robbie! Now, you said something about telling the kids?"

 

Oh, he felt tired already.

 

But at least, as Sportacus said, they had this.


End file.
